Secrets and Love
by SunandStars09
Summary: Cagalli has to get away from orb and lacus from the plants so with the help of her twin brother and his bestfriend they run and now what? this summary sucks but yeah
1. Chapter 1

It was a lone dark night and the waves were crashing. Athrun Zala was waiting in the shadows of the ord union waiting for some girl to show up. Kira his bestfriend told me that she had to get away, something was going to happen. He was afraid of her safety. All he knew was that she had blond hair and would be wearing a cap. He was said to said "C" and she would answer "A". Never meeting the girl Athrun just wanted to make sure he knew who she was. A snap was heard and he looked over to see a blond hair petite woman with the most striking golden eyes in the distant.

"C" he replied

"A" she answered

and with that he took the suitcase she was caring and off in the night they traveled to there boat..He was to pick up her whille Kira picked up Lacus in the plants..He wondered why these 2 girls were in trouble and who is this mysterious blond next to him??


	2. Chapter 2

-Athrun P.O.V.-

The young blond female next to me has not utterd a word sence we have left which was over 2 hours ago. I look over at her and I see that she has finally fallen asleep. Whatever is going on I am bond to find out in a little bit. Were almost back to the house that Kira and I share...

were here i shake her sofetley..She moans sofetly and replies 5 more minutes please and rolls over.

with a sigh i pick up the petite blond and carry into the house bridal style and lay her on the couch and cover her up with a blanket. I look around and relize that kira is not back with the other female. So i sit down on the other couch and end up drifting off into a restless sleep of unanswered questions

--With Lacus and Kira--

Kira thankyou so much for getting me and Cagalli out of that mess. You have no idea what kinds of things they proabley would of done to us if you had not gotten us out in time.

No problem Lacus I am just thankful that no one caught us. I hope that Cagalli got out safe to with Athrun. I cant wait to see my twin again.

Lacus just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. Kira

yes Lacus

what do u think is going to happen once they find out me and Cagalli our gone. I hope no war breaks out over the absence of us. But what could we have done. Its not like we had a choice we had to get away.

Dont worry Lacus whatever happens just remember one thing that I will always be here to protect you and Athrun to. With that said he pulled in front of his home noticing a light on in the den. Well I can see that Athrun and Cagalli are back so lets get in and we can all have a nice long talk.

--Back with Athrun and Cagalli--

I heard a door opening and my insticts went on high alert. The blue haired man jumpted up and stood in front of the blond women still fast asleep with his gun in hand.

WHO ARE YOU (wakes Cagailli up)

shh be quiet Athrun its just me and Lacus replied the brunette haired man

well than nevermind

KIRA!!!!!!!!!

Athrun turns around and see's the blond haired girl is awake and off the couch and launching herself at a very inexspected Kira.

Cagalli it is so great to see you again to. I have not seen you in so long and look your all grown up just like me.

Kira of course were all grown up were twins u idiot..(laughing) she hugs him again and plants a kiss to his cheeck I love you and missed you like crazy!

humph

THe twins break aprat and Lacus looks over at the blue haired man to

would anyone care to exsplain to me what the hell is going on here??

Oh sorry said Kira

I am Cagalli Yula Autha

(dumbfounded) Kira why did you tell me to go and grab the chief representative of the Orb Union n Athrun chill now we had to get Lacus and Cagalli for a reason. And its up to them only to tell us when they our ready. I know about some of it but i will not pressure my sister or Lacus into telling me why they needed to get away from there very high positions.

Umm said Lacus if you dont mind making some coffee than i would more than likely me glad to tell you guys why i needed to be away..dido said the fistey blond female..

10 minutes later there all sitting around the coffee table sipping there coffee

Well said Lacus I just want to fill you in a little bit first Autrun..Kira knows that right now there is an argument going on about "Female" reps and the fact that "males" should dominate over politics and such..this led to the fact where us to had to leave so we could get some stuff done..Both of our cabniets wanted us to marry by next Monday..Cagalli was to marry Yuna Roma Saran who is the nasty purple haired freak that had a very sneaky father..And from what my sources to tell me that once the marriage was finalized Cagalli was going to be killed but in a way where it looked like suicde or accident..So it could not be blamed on him he was also going to get cagalli in a way to force her to sign all papers into his name in case of any sort of death in the near future..Yuna has already started the abuse on Cagalli to force her into such things..All eyes turned to the young blond haired princess...

Cagalli what has "he" been doing to you asked Kira with much anger leaking out of his voice

Cagalli lifted up her shirt around her belly button area to show a bruise and her left sleave to show some cuts..

Yuna told me stated Cagalli that if I didnt sign over Orb he would make it so my people would die...that he would kill Kira and he would blame everything on me..and i informed him that i would rather have him hurt me than my people or Kira..So after that he always hurt me..

For some reason Autrun was not in the best mood after hearing what was going on he wondered who could hurt this petite blond sitting next to him it made him want to find the Yuna guy and beat the living shit out of him..

Well now that we know why Cagalli needed to be taken away what about u Lacus?? asked Kira

Lacus opened her mouth but before anything came out the power went out...cagalli and lacus were about to shout out in utter terror but Athrun and Kira quickeley covered there mouths and held onto to them and sloweley moving into the deppest depths of the house away from all the windows..

come out come out cagalli and lacus we know this is where you to have gone..said none other than the purple monkey himself Yuna..Yeah it was obvious where you would go chucked Chuck _(he is being made up for my own reason.you will all find out soon enough why)_

_okay thanks to my loyal readers i will update when i get more reviews..so pelase review..also ignore my horrible spelling..sry this had not been updated in a whille.i am in a tough class right now so it has been hard..so review :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Damn screamed the blond..as she wiggled in the iron grip that Authrun had placed upon her waist

_shhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ he said do u want to be caught by those men

**BREAK DOWN THE DOOR** cryed the Monkey -i mean Yuna-

Damn said Kira were going to have to go through the hidden exit to the underground shelter and from there we wait or if necessary escape in our gundams

so with that they slowly crept around the couch grabbed the girls luggage and proceeded into the kitchen(ignoring the bangs from outside)..From there they moved the fridge and behind it hid none other than a long staircase that led to the hidden shelter..In went Authrun with Cagalli's hand in his than followed by Lacus followed by Kira who put the fridge back in its spot..He than proceeded to grab hold of the songstress hand and led both of them after his sister and friend into the shelter..

**BOOM!!**

They all new then and there that the door had been knocked off its hinges and they were frantically looking around the house for the two females..

Kira and the blond twin

"Yeah Cags"

If we do have to escape into the gundams I have to questions 1.) What will you and Authrun have if you Don't have any Luggage 2.)Where did you hide my gundam

"Cagalli 1. We were prepared a head of time for this we packed our stuff earlier and put it down here just in case something like this came up 2. I put your gundam in a secret base that only I the archangel staff and Authrun know about so do not worry Sis it will be fine i know how much that Gundam means to you..

So whats going to happen now if they find out that we have made any contact with you..Kira Authrun you will both have to run said the pink haired girl

Lacus, Authrun and I will do anything to protect you and Cagalli from those men out there

**BOOM!!! BOOM!!!**

great look what there doing now Kira there destroying the place..I don't think it was the best idea that we brought them here said Authrun

"and why is that"

well for one Cagalli is your twin

to everyone knows that you and Lacus are friends

and also they all know that Lacus is my x fiance

"well you have 2 out of 3 Authrun, they know about Lacus and I and Lacus and you but they don't have any clue about the fact that Cagalli and I our twins."

care to tell that tale

"well it all started in the first war..(minutes later, everyone knows the gist of the first war) and than Cagallis father pushed her into the shuttle and said don't worry you wouldn't be alone. You will have your brother with you.. Once in space i went over to see if she was OK and I found out about it..DNA test later and wallah we our twins and siblings..Here is where is gets confusing I am the Ultimate Coordinator while Cagalli is well lets say the :Ultimate Natural:.(more talking) and than with the help from some guy in a red gundam she and he helped to blow up genesis and i kill La Cruse and thats how it all ended.. Well besides the face that Cagalli nows has to run her own country on account her dad left it to her.."

_Red Gundam .. could it be?? that it was she...??_

He looked over at the blond haired girl that was next to him and wondered if this was the right time to tell that it was probably him that was in that "red gundam" but decided against it..there was to much going on and right now they needed to figure away out of this mess..and looking at the door that led behind them which is where the "freedom" and the "justice" were held..and than to the staircase that led upstairs to where those men where looking for these 2 women..

**BOOM ..BANG.. BOOM.. BANG**

Why the hell is there guns going off up there..Just exactly what is going on shouted Cagalli!!

"Not sure replied Autrun, but i think that it is best if we leave before they find out where we are"

Yeah Authrun said the brunette i think your right i hear them even more clearly now..they may be naturals but there not stupid..there going to figure it out where were hiding soon enough on account there taking everything out..Bang there goes the microwave -shakes head-

**SCREECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Shit Shit Shit wailed Kira they are moving the fridge we have to go **NOW!!!!!!!!!!**

with that the four teens took off in a sprint to where the other set of doors where..They took a momentary pit stop and grabbed Authrun's Green duffel bad and Kira's Dark blue one.. Authrun you take Cagalli in the Justice I will take Lacus in the freedom...Meet me in the "area" in 2 days and we will soon meet with the archangel crew again..

"you got it, Oh and Kira"

yeah

"be careful"

you to and make sure you take care of her she is the only family i still truly have

"i will.. now hurry!!!!.. i can hear them getting closer"

with a wave Kira took Lacus hand and her pink duffel and his dark blue one slung over his shoulder.. and ran toward's his machine

Authrun and Cagalli who were already standing next to the Justice decided it was time to go..

With one arm around Cagallis waist and her holding her orange duffel and his green one over her shoulder.. he picked them off the ground and where pulled up by the Cord (can someone tell me if that has a name..please and thank you)..

Cagalli scrambled on the side of the cockpit while Authrun took charge of the main seat setting things up..She shoved there belongings on the other side of her and made the already one person cockpit twice as smaller..

**Bang BangGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Dammit they found us faster than me and Kira hopped they would..I am sorry that this is happening this way"

"Authrun you don't need to be sorry if anyone should be it is I who should be apologizing..and i hate to do that..but if it wasn't for our selfish needs than none of this would of happened..i should of just stayed and married the Gorilla..who knows what is going to happen to my people"

Cagalli don't worry we will figure something out but right now we need to get out of here..with that he pushed a few more buttons and they both turned there head to see the freedom taking off..

Kira is gone so one less thing to worry about..

Justice is now taking off..with that They were flying through the air..they looked down at the house and waited in mid flight for 10 mins with the freedom after that..but were out of view shot...it is still night...They don't know why but they just had to..They seen the men all leave and waited and waited..thinking they might be able to go back into the house..With that though they were thinking about deciding when all of a sudden

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The house exploded..Hearts sank they kept there final plans up..they new backup should be coming any minute now with there own machines..

"Authrun 2 days you know where"

Roger that Kira..

With that Kira and Authrun split into to different directions..with hopes that they will see each other soon...

* * *

(OK guys truth time..How was it and i really need to know..also i want some suggestions..Thanks..Review..


End file.
